Dark Wolf
} |name=Dark Wolf |image=dark wolf.png |gender= male |title= |race= |location= City of Amaranthine |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Background This page needs official cleaning, but the basics are; During the first meeting of the Bans, a lady tells you of a conspiracy brewing to assassinate you. She does not know any names, but she knows that they are still loyal to the now-deceased Ban Howe. You talk with the Captain, and he tells of a man who can get information for a price named 'Dark Wolf'. Once you travel to the city of Aramanthine, you are stopped by a messenger who gives you a letter. If you ask who sent it, she will say Sir Wolfe (or something) which hints that he knows that you are coming. Travel to the back gate and you see a short suspicious man with a full knights helmet on. And I can't stress how short he is, really, I was afraid I killed him when I stepped on him (joke). He tells you that he can get you information for a price. You can choose to pay him, in which case he finds the people meeting at a farm, and tells you about it so you can travel there and quell the conspiracy before it kills you. When he finds out the information (he mentions bashing in heads and breaking legs if thats your thing), you have the option to either let him go, or 'arrest him', in which case him with a bunch of stealthed assassins attack you and your entourage. If you choose to ignore him, at some point near the end of the game, you travel to the Vigil's Keep, and inside, you get ambushed by some yellow-named Crow assassins, some regular Crow assassins, and the bans that oppose you (its an easy battle, i mean come on, you killed the Archdemon, whats a couple of people). Either option involves killing people, so the choices are: 1. Pay the Dark Wolf, kill the conspirators, and have a cup of tea 2. Pay the Dark Wolf, kill him, kill the conspirators, and have a packet of crisps 3. Keep your money, walk away, and buy yourself some shoes or... 4. Keep your money, kill him, buy some socks to go with the shoes you just bought, and wait for the inevitable attack at the Keep. Things to keep in mind: The cost for hiring the Dark Wolf is 50 gold, which is rather expensive if you have a rogue who's eye is on Voice of the Velvet at the beginning of the game, but lets face it, theres an incredible amount of money in Awakenings if you play your cards right, and 50 gold seems like a trifle in comparison. Whether you pay him or not, yellow-named Crow assassins and disloyal bans attack you. Paying him unlocks a new area, which may be appealing to some people. If you choose to fight the infamous Dark Wolf and expect an epic battle between you and a mysterious villain who always wears a mask and who will drop equally epic gear, you are sadly mistaken. I paid him 50 gold, and tried to arrest him, and after a fight between the white-named Dark Wolf and the laughable attempt on my life by a couple of assassins, I ended up getting a light health poultice, a couple of daggers, and a feeling of disappointment when the Dark Wolf didn't drop a single thing. I'd recommend save you money for something else or waiting until you have funds to spare before talking to him. But the choice is ultimately yours. Choose what you will. Involved In And You, Esmerelle? A Brewing Conspiracy Result A loss of 50 gold, and a disappointing battle, but read above and choose what you want. Quotes Something about bashing in heads and breaking legs, but otherwise, no notable dialogue, sorry See also This sad excuse for an informative page was created by the immortal Amenson 05:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) in whom you should place all of your faith and trust. I just hope you laughed while reading. Category:Characters